Desire
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily wants something that only Bellatrix can give her.


**Title:** Desire  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lily/Bellatrix  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 909  
 **Summary:** Lily wants something that only Bellatrix can give her.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mountain Troll - Gold - Incorporate someone receiving the grade Troll in your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Teachers Triwizard Tournament - 700 words, Pairing: Bellatrix/Lily, Prompts - Word: Caress / Quote: "is sex dirty? Only when it's being done right." Oscar Wilde / Song: Iris- Goo Goo Dolls / Word: Drunk

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pairing Prompt - Bellatrix/Lily  
Descriptors: words to use instead of 'said' - Stated, Continued, Explained  
Various Prompts: Feelings and emotions - Attracted  
Various Prompts: Prepositions - Following, Down

* * *

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_ _  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Lily sat in Potions. She ignored Pettigrew's squawk as he revealed his Troll grade to his band of merry idiots. She ignored Potter and Black's placating words and Lupin's promise to help him study.

Instead, her gaze was glued to the Slytherin side of the room. She watched Bellatrix precisely cut her ingredients and marveled at how slim and graceful her fingers were. She couldn't help but think about how they would feel doing other things, things that involved the two of them and fewer clothes.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking about Bellatrix Black like this, but she couldn't help it. The girl exuded confidence, and Lily found herself attracted to it.

She heard the gossip about Bellatrix. She heard how the Slytherin would have sex with anyone who asked, guy or girl, as long as the person had decent looks.

Part of Lily wanted to test that theory. After all, she never cared about the moronic Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry. And if Bellatrix was as skilled as her supposed conquests claimed, Lily wanted to experience every wonderful minute of it.

Lily was a virgin though, and she knew she would never approach Bellatrix unless she was extremely drunk. Her Gryffindor courage seemed to fail her in this particular thing.

It was a couple of days later when Bellatrix approached her. She was caught alone in the Transfiguration classroom. Everyone else had already left, but Lily had slowly packed her bag. She picked it up and was about to leave, but soon, Bellatrix blocked the doorway.

Lily's breath shuddered as Bellatrix seemingly _prowled_ towards her. "What is it Bellatrix?" And Lily was proud of herself when her voice didn't tremble.

After Bellatrix reached her, she held out a hand and caressed her cheek. "You were staring at me in Potions."

Lily flushed. "You saw that?"

"I'm a Slytherin. I see everything. Now, my question is, why were you staring?"

Bellatrix was smirking, so Lily had a feeling she knew exactly why Lily had been so transfixed. Grabbing her courage and bundling it around her like armor, she stated, "I was wondering if the rumors were true."

Her eyes glinted. "They're _very_ true. Interested?"

"Y-yes." And she wanted to smack herself. One word and it was a stutter.

Bellatrix slowly perused her body. "Not bad, especially for a Muggleborn." She bristled at the insult, but before she could retort, Bellatrix continued, "And if I had to guess... Virgin. You know, some people think sex is dirty, but my philosophy is, "Is sex dirty? Only when it's being done right."

Lily practically trembled at the promise in the Slytherin's voice, and she wanted to be underneath Bellatrix as soon as possible. "When?"

"In two days. Meet me in the Great Hall. I have a room that will be perfect for us." And with that, Bellatrix was gone.

The time couldn't come fast enough. When the meeting time finally arrived, she went there and silently followed Bellatrix.

They were both quiet as they walked through Hogwarts and when they stopped, she watched as the other girl paced in front of a wall. When a door appeared, she started. "It's the Come and Go Room," Bellatrix quickly explained, opening the door.

Lily followed her in and wasn't even that surprised to see what looked to be a very comfortable bed. "So, what do we do first?" She wasn't usually the shy type, but it wasn't every day that a girl lost her virginity.

Bellatrix smirked, grabbed Lily's robe, and pulled her in for an earth-shattering kiss.

Lily moaned, placing her hands on Bellatrix's shoulders and squeezing as Bellatrix pulled Lily's body flushed against hers.

Bellatrix tore her lips away and moved them to Lily's neck, devouring it with ferocious nips and licks.

Lily gasped, thrusting her hips up, anxious for friction. _Any_ kind of friction.

Somehow, they found their way to the bed and crashed down on top of it. Bellatrix's lips never left Lily's body, and she writhed against the dark beauty, digging her nails into the soft flesh of Bellatrix's arms.

Bellatrix's expert touch made Lily's toes curl. And when lips touched her in a place no one had ever been, Lily keened, pushing up from the bed in a need to get closer to the clever tongue.

When Bellatrix slithered up Lily's body, the redhead boldly touched Bellatrix, experimenting to see what the other girl liked.

And she knew, no matter how unrealistic it was, she wanted to forever touch Bellatrix. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right. It was like heaven, and Lily simply wanted to bask in it.

Bellatrix straddled her and rubbed their bodies deliciously together in a slow, gyrating movement.

She was heading closer to her peak and could tell Bellatrix was as well as the thrusts became more frantic. And when it happened, Lily tossed her head side-to-side, almost unable to stand such exquisite pleasure.

Afterwards, they laid together in the bed, catching their breaths and gathering their bearings. Lily knew they couldn't stay here in their little bubble indefinitely, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

When they did, the spell would be broken and Bellatrix would be back to being the Slytherin Queen and Lily would be the Gryffindor Bookworm. And they'd probably never even look at each other again.

It was only a matter of time before they would have to leave, though. And the time would go way too fast.


End file.
